La chaleur nous monte à la tête
by Blihioma
Summary: Yû, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Cross, Tiedoll, Chaoji, et ses deux amis, ont décidés de faire une courte pause avant de rentre au QG. C'est sans compter sur Yû qui a bien décidé de jouer avec un certain blandinet


**La chaleur nous monte à la tête~**

Bookman et Tiedoll se tournèrent vers les exorcistes : la plupart nécessitait des soins d'urgence et de longues heures de repos. Cross ne semblait pas vouloir s'échapper comme le pensait Komui. Ce dernier venait justement de leur ordonner de rentrer immédiatement, mais le groupe avait d'abord besoin de se reposer et de retrouver des forces avant de rentrer. Allen refusa énergiquement en disant que les Noahs n'allaient pas faire de pause. Les autres étaient plutôt heureux ou soulagé de faire un arrêt pour se relaxer.

Ce fut Lavi qui traina Allen jusqu'à un lieu de sa connaissance : une petite auberge dans une montagne. Elle était invisible à cause de son "camouflage" et c'est pour cette raison que ses propriétaires sont humains et encore vivants. Ceux-ci, n'ayant pas beaucoup de clients, les accueillir à bras ouverts. Cependant, ils n'avaient que six chambres : Chaoji et ces deux amis en prirent une, Lenalee et Miranda firent de même pour la sécurité de tous, Cross fut mis seul dans la plus grande chambre. Kanda avait disparu avec l'une des clés restantes. Bookman emmena Lavi de force avec lui alors que le rouquin se débattait pour "sortir de cet enfer". La femme du propriétaire donna le double des clés de sa chambre à Allen.

Celui-ci s'y rendit sans se douter des actions qui allaient suivre... Il entra donc dans sa chambre et là... Il vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs en train de revêtir un kimono bleu ciel parcouru de fleurs de cerisiers. Allen rougit fortement et sortit en hâte et en s'excusant. Le blandin vérifia cinq fois le numéro de sa clé et celui de la chambre. Au bout d'une demi-heure à se poser la question, il toqua timidement à la porte de sa chambre. La voix de Kanda lui répondit :

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Allen fut surpris d'entendre le timbre de l'exorciste de Mugen. Il ouvrit la porte sans répondre et tomba de nouveau sur la jeune femme. Ses joues prirent de nouveau une teinte rouge-tomate.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Pousse de Soja ? Tu essaye de devenir un piment ? »

« K... Kanda ? »

« Sans rire, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

« ... Rien... Laisse tomber. »

Allen se dirigea vers les armoires pour prendre un kimono à son tour, Kanda le regarda faire sans comprendre. Le blandin prit un des kimonos au pif. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à le fermer. Le japonais soupira et vint à sa rescousse avec l'intention de se moquer de lui plus tard :

« T'es vraiment un Moyashi pathétique. »

« La ferme Bakanda, je mets des habits normaux moi ! »

« Dis tout de suite que mes ancêtres sont des extraterrestres ! Espèce de ventre sur pattes ! »

Avec ses mots, Kanda serra d'un coup et avec force la ceinture. Allen en eut le souffle coupé et se retourna pour répliquer contre l'autre exorciste. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas prévu sa réaction tomba par terre, entrainant Allen dans sa chute.

L'exorciste symbiotique s'étala sur Kanda, sa tête au niveau de son cœur. Celui d'Allen s'accéléra et son visage s'empourpra, Kanda, quant à lui, était plus occupé à reprendre ses esprits, qu'à analyser la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Allen n'avait toujours pas bougé du torse fin et musclé du kendoka : il se sentait bien contre lui, le souffle chaud de Kanda désordonnant ses cheveux... Allen se releva d'un coup, ses mains toujours sur le torse du brun, en pensant : « Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? ».

Mais en voulant se relever, Allen tomba de nouveau sur Kanda en gémissant de douleur cette fois-ci. Ce fut ce gémissement qui finit de remettre les idées de Kanda en place. Le blandinet était de nouveau contre le torse quasiment nu du brun à cause de son agitation. Allen piqua un fard monumental et essaya une fois de plus de se relever, sans résultats.

Kanda l'observait : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Allen d'aussi près, de plus, le kimono bleu marine que le blandinet avait enfilé mettait en valeur ses yeux de cendre et ses cheveux de neige, il rehaussait également son teint blanchâtre. Ces cheveux blancs semblaient deux et soyeux. Kanda tendit la main vers Allen... Et le repoussa violemment.

Allen tomba sur sa cheville rouge et enflée. Kanda regarda le plus jeune se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Le japonais se sentait coupable de son geste. Il prit la cheville du blandin et tâta la partie enflée. Allen attrapa les poignets de son vis-à-vis en gémissant un faible « Arrête... ! ». Kanda sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : le petit couinement du blandin, son corps à moitié dévêtu à force de s'agiter, ses pommettes rouge tomate, son regard embrumé par la douleur.

Son Moyashi en ce moment très séduisant, désirable, alléchant et attrayant, en d'autres termes, un véritable appel au viol. Kanda fit remonter sa main à la cuisse douce du blandin, celui-ci frémissant vivement de cette caresse. Le japonais ne put tenir plus longtemps : il voulait à tout pris entendre d'autres gémissements d'Allen, ceux de plaisir qu'il allait lui procurer. L'exorciste de Mugen empêcha toute fuite du blandin en plaquant ses mains au sol, de part et d'autre de son corps. Il approcha sa tête des lèvres roses et tentante de son homologue, pour y cueillir un baiser.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un joyeux lapinou en kimono orange. Derrière lui, Lenalee arborait un kimono dans les tons verts, Miranda en portait un beige. Lavi ne vit pas la position des deux "ennemis" et lança joyeusement :

« Allen ! Yû ! Vous venez ? Les propriétaires nous offrent le premier repas... »

Lavi clignait des yeux en regardant Kanda penché au dessus d'un Allen-tomate :

« Oups ! On vous a interrompu peut-être ? » Demanda le rouquin avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Allen en profita pour se dégager et boitilla vers la porte, disparaissant de la vue de son prédateur. Ledit prédateur attrapa son fidèle katana. Il plaqua Lavi contre le mur et le menaça, la lame sous la gorge.

« Si jamais tu répète quoi que ce soit... Tu n'auras plus de tête sur les épaules. »

Pour augmenter l'effet de sa menace, il enfonça légèrement sa lame dans sa gorge, faisant couler un mince filet de sang. Lavi hocha lentement la tête et Kanda le libéra de son emprise, avant de retourner auprès de celui qu'il comptait dévorer.

Kanda ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui prenait, mais il appréciait beaucoup se sentiment. Par contre, il était sûr que ce n'était pas de l'amour, plutôt du désir, de la possessivité. Après, pourquoi était-ce tombé sur le Moyashi ? Sûrement à cause de son innocence et de sa pureté. Oui, l'exorciste de Mugen, Yû Kanda avait envie de posséder et briser l'innocence d'Allen, ce petit être blanc qui ne connaissait rien à la perversité du Japonais.

Depuis le premier jour, depuis qu'Allen tenait tête à Kanda, le désir de celui-ci grandissait : il allait enfin pouvoir le rendre obéissant et sage. Kanda se délectait déjà de la nuit qui allait venir. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, mais en même temps, cela attisait la flamme du jeu. Jeu dans lequel Allen avait été involontairement entrainé. Jeu qui consistait à trouver une faille dans le blandinet pour pouvoir la creuser et le briser de l'intérieur.

Cross, affreux maitre du malheureux Allen, avait bien remarqué le regard de prédateur de Kanda. Or, le maréchal ne l'appréciait pas du tout : le brun comptait casser son élève. Cross Marian n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires et son disciple en faisait partie. Il allait devoir sérieusement devoir surveiller ce Yû Kanda.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lavi proposa un tournoi de ping-pong. Kanda gagna haut la main tous ces matchs. Concernant le tournoi de cartes, auquel les filles furent mises de côté, Allen ne se gêna pas pour déshabiller tous ces adversaires, même son maitre. Ce dernier dut lui retirer la moitié de ses dettes. Ainsi, le reste de la soirée se termina autour d'une table avec des blagues et des histoires de Lavi. Allen fut le premier à partir, Kanda attendit que Miranda et Bookman aillent se coucher pour y aller à son tour.

Il pensait trouver un Allen sans défense dans son lit, mais il préféra nettement ce que faisait le blandinet : il prenait un bain. Kanda aurait préférer lui arracher ses habits, mais le prendre dans l'eau n'était pas mal non plus.

Le japonais se déshabilla et se glissa derrière le blandin qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Allen sursauta et voulu s'éloigner mais, le kendoka le garda contre lui :

« Tu t'enfuis ? Moyashi. »

« Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bakanda ? Tu as abusé de l'alcool ? »

« Non, je réponds juste aux regards et désireux. »

« Je n'ai pas de regards comme ça ! » S'écria le plus jeune, le feu gagnant ses joues.

Kanda esquissa un très léger sourire et empoigna le sexe gonflé du blandinet, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Alors pourquoi tu bande ? Je ne fais que te parler. C'est ma voix qui t'excite comme ça ? »

« M-menteur... ! »

En effet, Kanda frottait sa propre érection contre Allen. L'exorciste symbiotique n'en pouvait plus, dans un sens, il aimait bien ce côté provoquant et attirant de Kanda, mais ça le rendait fou de devoir supporter cette torture.

Soudain, Allen poussa un cri de douleur, étouffé par la main du kendoka, des larmes coulèrent du coin de ses yeux : Kanda venait de le pénétrer entièrement. Le japonais poussa un soupire d'aise et enleva sa main de la bouche du blandin. Allen tremblait, il avait mal.

Kanda n'en teins pas compte et donna des coups de bassins lents. Il accéléra le rythme, assenant de violents coups de butoir. Le blandinet criait de douleur, mais un fois habitué, il poussa des petits cris de plaisir. Kanda s'enfonça alors d'avantage dans l'antre chaud de son amant et susurra à l'oreille d'Allen :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais masochiste, Mo-ya-shi~ »

Et avant que le maudit ne puisse répondre, le kendoka fondit sur ses lèvres roses pâles si tentantes pour les lécher, les mordiller. Leur premier baiser fut sauvage, Allen se laissant envahir, le brun, lui, passait un peigne fin la cavité buccale du plus jeune.

Celui-ci s'accrochait tant bien que mal à son compagnon, mais ledit compagnon recommença ses coups de reins et Allen eut beaucoup plus de mal à se tenir. Il aurait voulu le lâcher pour exprimer son plaisir, cependant, la main de Kanda vint se loger dans ses cheveux pour continuer le baiser, tout en se délectant des cris d'Allen qui résonnait dans sa propre bouche.

Le décoloré ne put tenir plus longtemps, il se déversa dans sa main qui pompait encore son membre. Kanda le suivit en sentant l'antre chaud de son amant se resserrer autour de son propre membre.

Il se retira et sortit Allen de l'eau avant de le sécher. Le blandinet tremblait d'extase, haletant, les joues roses. Kanda sourit, il venait de briser son innocence et pourtant, cette expression lui donnait déjà envie de recommencer.

Lorsque le blandin retrouva ses esprits, il était rhabillé t allongé dans son lit. Il voulut se relever, mais une douleur au niveau des reins le fit gémir. Kanda, assit sur une chaise tourné vers la fenêtre, se leva pour venir se planter devant lui :

« Si tu veux avoir moins mal, tu ferais mieux d'enlever ma semence. Maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant Allen se lever.

Ce dernier était interdit, Kanda voulait qu'il enl... Qu'il fasse "ça" devant lui ? Comme le maudit hésitait, le japonais attrapa sa main et la porta à son anneau de chair.

« Allez. » Ordonna-t-il.

Allen entra un doigt en lui dans un couinement. Le deuxième le rejoignit et il se lava intérieurement sous le regard intense du kendoka. Le blandinet bandait sous se regard. Quand il eut fini, il supplia du regard Kanda. Le mangeur de soba décréta à sa demande silencieuse :

« Tu peux le faire tout seul Moyashi. »

Allen ne répondit rien et commença à se caresser, Kanda profita du spectacle. Le blandinet était d'abord timide, hésitant, mais le plaisir était tel qu'il en oublia le brun et accéléra ses vas-et-viens jusqu'à la jouissance. Kanda lui fit ensuite l'amour tout le reste de la nuit.

A la fin de la semaine, ils rentrèrent à la Congrégation. Cross avait plusieurs fois attenté à la vie de Kanda, mais celui-ci s'en était chaque fois sortie. Même si certaine fois il avait failli y laisser la vie.

Cependant, même après être rentré à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Allen et Kanda continuaient de se satisfaire l'un l'autre. Personne ne s'avait s'ils s'aimaient, pas même eux. Mais ils en avaient besoin pour survivre dans ce monde de fous, ce monde de guerre. C'est pourquoi, chaque soir ils se retrouvaient. Chaque soir ils oubliaient, le temps d'un instant.

**Fin~**


End file.
